All Hallow's Eve
by CountTheShadows
Summary: A tiny little Halloween themed Merthur fic


Merlin was running through the courtyard, his hands filled with apples and sweat dribbling down his face. The court was getting ready for Samhain, the festival celebrating the end of harvest season; it had been yet another year with plentiful crop for the people of Camelot. The whole city was buzzing with excitement; everyone was eagerly waiting for the King's great feast. Merlin had been busy all week; preparing bonfires, planning the banquet with the other servants and getting the King's costume ready. It was a matter of pride for Merlin to make the disguise as good as possible so that it would ward off any evil spirits that might want to hurt his King.

The young warlock dropped the apples into a barrel before hurrying up to the King's chambers. He pushed the door open without knocking and saw Arthur standing in front of the mirror half-dressed in his cowhide cloak. Arthur looked at Merlin through the mirror, gave him a dirty look and shook his head.

''I look ridiculous. You are not one for making clothes, Merlin,'' he said while trying to get the cloak fit his broad shoulders. Merlin walked up to the King and helped to straighten the cloak. After that he picked up a piece of coal from the table.

''It's time for your mask, sire,'' Merlin informed the King. Arthur turned around to face Merlin, still tugging at his cloak. The manservant wasted no time, he rubbed coal all over Arthur's face with a shy smile on his face. Merlin was so mesmerized by the blond king's beauty that he didn't even notice when he had used up the coal and instead brushed Arthur's cheek with his bare palm. Arthur felt the soft touch of Merlin's hand and his posture stiffened.

''That's enough, thank you,'' Arthur said, taking a gentle hold of Merlin's hand and pushing it away from his face. Their eyes met, the intensity of the moment making Arthur steer his gaze on the floor.

''I'll see you at the feast,'' Arthur said, hurrying out of the door. Merlin nodded and watched admiringly while his King disappeared behind the wall.

* * *

Two men pushed open the enormous wooden doors, revealing a long table stuffed with delicious food. All the candles of the dining room had been blown out, only the setting sun's last rays lighted the room with eerie glow. The King walked to the end of the table, taking his usual place. Everyone else took whichever seats they fancied, leaving, however, the other end of the table unseated; the seats were reserved for the spirits of the dead. During Samhain the veil between this world and the other is said to be thin, making it possible for spirits to return to our world. Although Arthur's court hadn't yet accepted magic, the King had respect for the dead, and thus, followed the traditions. Besides, magical creatures don't need acceptance to be real, which Arthur knew very well.

After everyone got their seats, the servants began serving the food. Mead started pouring and everyone was making merry. Merlin skipped around the table with a jug of wine in his hand, filling up chalices when he saw empty ones. He was passing Arthur when the King suddenly grabbed his elbow and pulled him closer.

''I want to have a word with you after the banquet,'' he whispered into Merlin's ear. The hair on the back of Merlin's neck stood up when his King's warm breath lingered on his skin. For a moment, Merlin completely lost himself in Arthur's blue eyes. The inquiring expression on Arthur's face snapped him back to reality.

''Of course, sire,'' he replied. Arthur let go of his arm and Merlin continued his round around the table, wondering what could the King possibly want to talk about.

* * *

When Merlin entered the King's chamber, Arthur was pacing back and forth in the room. Merlin coughed to let Arthur know he had arrived.

''Do you believe in premonition during Samhain?'' Arthur asked out of the blue, rubbing his neck nervously.

''I think I do, yes, sire,'' Merlin said hesitatingly; he didn't know where this conversation was heading.

''I-I've been having dreams. Dreams that feel as real as the day,'' the King told, still not quite sure how to go on about what was bothering him.

The King had been having dreams about Merlin, dreams that made him see Merlin in a different light. Arthur knew very well that the divinations were often associated with finding out who would turn out to be your lover. And his dreams couldn't be said to beg to differ. At first he'd been startled by it, not believing that he could have feelings for the sorry excuse of a manservant but the feelings grew stronger and stronger after every dream, after every reflection of Merlin's beautiful face he saw. At this point the King was sure he had to act upon his desires.

''...dreams about you,'' he continued, lifting his eyes to meet Merlin's. The servant boy stared back at his King, the sudden realisation flushed over Merlin's body and he could feel his cheeks turning red.

''What do you mean..?'' Merlin asked with an unsteady voice, squeezing the piece of cloth in his hand. He didn't want to get his hopes up before the words he longed for left Arthur's lips.

''I-I.. I think.. I mean..'' after every word he took small steps towards Merlin, his heart starting to beat faster and faster. Merlin's throat was dry as sandpaper and he couldn't get a single word out. They were standing mere inches away from each other, taking in shallow breaths in unison and trembling from knowing what would happen next. Merlin closed his eyes in anticipation, taking in the feeling of Arthur's warm hand pushing through his hair, followed by the sweet taste of Arthur's lips on his.

There was a knock on the door and Arthur quickly pulled away from the kiss. Merlin opened his eyes and stared at Arthur without breathing. He shook his head slightly to push away the feeling of pleasant shock, which was left by the kiss. He went to open the door and found Gaius standing outside.

''It's time for the entertainment. And Merlin, could you please come and help me?''

''Thank you,'' the King said, clearing his throat. ''I'll be right there.''

Gaius bowed to the King and left with Merlin following him.

* * *

The courtyard was filled with joyous chattering and chanting, some were dancing and some were eating. The knights had gathered around the barrels, which were used for apple bobbing. While Arthur was walking down the stairs, he noticed Merlin standing with the loyal knights. Sir Leon was bent over a barrel, trying to catch one of the apples. Arthur could see he was really struggling and jokingly said ''I don't think it's your year to get married yet.''

Sir Leon lifted his head from the barrel and chuckled.

''I guess then that it's your turn, sire,'' sir Leon said while all the other knights nodded their heads encouragingly.

''I'll show you how it's done,'' the King boasted, stretching his neck. He placed his hands behind his back and leaned forward.

''Hleap on bæc,'' Merlin whispered, sending Arthur flying head first into the barrel. The noble knights burst out laughing, the laughter catching the ears of everyone else and soon the courtyard was filled with happy, joyful noise. Merlin smiled shyly while he watched his King rise from the barrel all wet and embarrassed. Sir Gwaine gave a friendly slap on Arthur's back, which made the King loosen up a bit and smile. He turned around to face his people and shouted ''I think it's time for the bonfires!'' Merlin hurried to his King, handing him the cloth in his hand so Arthur could dry his face. Arthur took it and began dabbing his face with it.

''Nicely done, my lord. Your performance was most graceful,'' Merlin said with the biggest grin on his face.

''Shut up, Merlin,'' Arthur blurted out, giving him a little nudge before letting a small smile appear across his face.

Everyone else at the courtyard had turned their backs at them; they were all admiring the bonfires blazing brightly and radiating heat across the yard, concealing the chilly autumn wind of the last night of the summer. Since no one was watching, Arthur placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips before lacing his fingers through Merlin's. For a brief and pleasant moment they stayed still with their fingers tangled, watching the fire burn before they both had to return to their duties.

THE END.


End file.
